Wallflowers
by ChildishPervert
Summary: There are always those wallflowers at parties: ever wondered what they might be up to, just standing there? You would never guess.. SasukeXOCXNeji, Rated M for lemon, Third P.O.V.


**By ChildishPervert**

Summary: There are always those wallflowers at parties: ever wondered what they might be up to, just standing there? You would never guess.. SasukeXOCXNeji, Rated M for lemon

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, except for Kimmy.

**Comments: ****I decided to make this lemon in a 3th point of view; I find it better to write and to read it that way (I hope others do as well)..**

"_Thoughts_"

**Sasuke and Neji Threesome; Wallflowers.. **

_I hate parties, why did I come anyway? I hardly know anybody around here.. _Kimmy thought to herself as she stood in the back of the large room, her body leaning against the wall.

Kimmy looked around for one or maybe two familiar faces, but only found one which was the one of her relative. _Maybe I should go back home.. _Kimmy thought as she pushed herself away from the wall to make her way towards the main door. As she walked through the dancing crowd, she noticed two boys standing at the side; also leaning back against the wall. _Hm, maybe I can hang with them; they also seem to know no one around here.. _Kimmy smiled at herself and turned to walk up to the raven haired boy and the long black haired boy.

Arriving by the males' sides, Kimmy smiled friendly at the both of them although they only frowned at her. "Hi there! My name's Kimmy, what're yours?" Kimmy asks, happy to have found some people who were like her: wallflowers. Both males stayed silent as their eyes looked Kimmy over. _Okay.. _Kimmy smiled nervously and bit her lower lip. "Uh.. You two know anyone around here..?" She asked carefully, hoping to receive an answer this time. "We're familiar with the dobe who this party is held for." The raven haired male stated and the long haired one nodded. "Oh.." Was all Kimmy replied, wondering who the 'dobe' was.

Sasuke eyed Kimmy in interest, wondering why such a good looking girl was present at such a boring party like this one. "If you don't know the dobe; why are you here then?" He suddenly asked, catching Kimmy off guard as she was looking around the room for a male who looked most like a dobe to her. Kimmy blinked and blushed in embarrassment. "Actually, I came with my uncle.." Kimmy answered and both males suddenly noticed how much the girl in front of them looked like Umino Iruka. "You're Iruka-sensei's niece?" Neji asked, eyeing Kimmy up and down. Kimmy nodded with a faint smile, wondering why both males were looking her up and down the whole time.

"So, each of you aren't much of a party animal, are you?" Kimmy asked, moving to lean against the wall next to Sasuke. Sasuke slowly shook his head as Neji made an agreeing sound. Kimmy smiled and placed her hands behind her head. "At least now I have some people who I can hang around with." Kimmy stated to herself, not noticing Neji and Sasuke giving each other a knowing look.

Watching people dancing and realising that Naruto was the dobe this party was held for, Kimmy tapped her foot to the rhythm of the music. _At least they have good music. _Kimmy thought as she glanced at the two males next to her. Both of them had turned their backs to her and were whispering some things to each other. Kimmy blinked and frowned, wondering why they were excluding her. _Tch, just when I thought I had found some people to hang with; they turn their backs on me.. _Kimmy thought as she glared slightly at Sasuke's and Neji's backs. She turned her head again and decided to move through the crowd to find her uncle.

As Kimmy took a step away from the wall she was still leaning on, she felt a hand grabbing her wrist. "Where are you going?" She heard a male voice asking, but she decided to ignore it. "Let go of me, please." She replied but felt the grip on her wrist tighten in stead of loosening. Turning her head to look at the male holding her wrist she stared into lavender/white eyes. Kimmy tried to pull away from Neji's grip, but found herself drowning into the deep pools which resembled Neji's eyes.

Sasuke walked around Kimmy and placed his hands on her shoulders. As he lent down to whisper something in Kimmy's ear he saw Neji giving him a small nod. With a faint smile, Sasuke's hot breath came upon Kimmy's ear. "It's a shame to see a girl like you having no one to entertain her on a party such as this one.." Sasuke whispered and smiled again as he felt Kimmy shiver faintly. "What do you mean? I'm very good at entertaining myself." Kimmy replied softly, not understanding what Sasuke really meant.

Sasuke and Neji locked eyes for a few seconds, sharing a small smirk. "Is that so? What about you show us how you entertain yourself then?" Sasuke asked in a whispered and Neji smirked wider as he saw Kimmy's eyes widen as realisation hit her. Kimmy pulled back from both males forcefully and gave them unbelieving looks. "I can't believe it, you both look like real gentlemen, but still the only thing both of you can think of is how to get a girl into their pants." Kimmy stated and she sounded a bit disgusted.

As Kimmy turned her back on both males and began to quickly search for her uncle, she felt arms wrap tightly around her middle. "Come on, you know you'll like it." Sasuke stated and grinned faintly. Kimmy shook her head and glared at him. "I'm not going to like it; now let me go or else I'm going to scream." Kimmy stated and eyed Neji warily. Neji smiled slightly and took a step forwards, placing a hand over Kimmy's mouth as she opened it and took in a deep breath. "There's no need to aware others of what we're about to do." Neji stated as Kimmy tried to scream, but it was muffled by Neji's hand.

Kimmy gave Neji a helpless and frightened look, hoping it would give him a guilty feeling and would tell Sasuke to let her go. In stead, Neji looked at Sasuke and mentioned for him to follow him. Struggling against the tight grip of Sasuke's arms around her middle, Kimmy tried to scream again, but Neji had still his hand over her mouth. Pondering on what to do, Kimmy thought of using her telepathic jutsu, but groaned as she realised she had to do a few hand seals to activate it but couldn't because Neji had taken one of her hands; using it to drag her along. She could only hope someone would notice she was forcefully dragged away by the two. No one came to her rescue however.

Kimmy's heart raced as Neji led her and Sasuke out of the room and into a long hallway. Walking in silence, the three of them entered a room far away from the one the party was being held in. Sasuke pushed Kimmy more into the room and gave Neji an approving nod as he saw the king-sized bed in the middle of the room.

As Sasuke unwrapped his arms from around Kimmy, Neji locked the door behind him. Hearing the fast panting of Kimmy, Neji stated both Sasuke and him should be gentle from now on. Tugging at the raven haired male's sleeve, Sasuke bent down as Neji whispered something into his ear. Sasuke nodded faintly, his eyes locked with Kimmy's.

Kimmy felt her body shaking slightly in fear as she thought of what they could do to her. _I knew I should have stayed close to uncle Iruka.. _Kimmy thought as she bit her lower lip, feeling tears coming up into her eyes.

Both males saw the upcoming tears and decided to get to action right away. Sasuke kneeled down onto the bed, the expression on his face immediately changing from a blank one to a comforting one. Neji walked around the bed, crawling onto it from behind Kimmy. Kimmy glanced back and forth between Sasuke and Neji, her panting quickening as the males neared her. Gulping with a dry mouth, she quickly thought of using her telepathic jutsu again and as quick as she could; made some hand seals before penetrating her uncle's mind. _Uncle Iruka! You need to help me! I think I'm going to get raped! _Kimmy yelled into her mind and heard the mental gasp from her uncle. _Where are you?! _Kimmy heard her uncle asking her and she was about to answer when Sasuke pushed her down and hovered over her.

Accidentally shutting off her jutsu, Kimmy screamed out in fear. Neji placed his hand over Kimmy's mouth again and gave Sasuke an irritated look. "I thought I told you to be gentle with her." Neji said through gritted teeth. Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked back down at the trembling girl after she stopped screaming. "I had to do something; those hand-seals she made looked like ones used for telepathic jutsus." Sasuke replied and Neji also looked down at Kimmy. Tears glittered in her eyes as they threatened to fall. "Don't worry, Kimmy; we're not going to hurt you." Neji stated and saw Kimmy giving him an angry glare through watery eyes.

Not believing a single word of what Neji said, Kimmy opened her mouth a bit and bit hard on his fingers. Neji groaned in pain as he pulled his hand back. Kimmy took in a shaky breath before struggling against Sasuke's grip holding her down. "You better get off of me! I warned my uncle and he's going to kick your butts when he finds you!" Kimmy yells out. Sasuke chuckled and bent in to place a sudden kiss on Kimmy's lips. Kimmy fell silent and her eyes widened. Feeling the faint pressure of Sasuke's lips on hers; Kimmy found the kiss comforting her, as to tell her they really weren't going to do anything she wouldn't like.

Pulling back from the kiss and looking up at Neji, Sasuke grinned at the slightly dazed expression on Kimmy's face. "Show off." Neji stated and gave Sasuke a small shove to get him off of her. Neji smiled down toward Kimmy as she dumbly blinked up at him. Neji reached out and let his thumb caress the soft skin of her cheek. Kimmy felt herself smiling faintly and closing her eyes at the comforting feeling of Neji's caressing. _Maybe, maybe I'll like this anyway.. _Kimmy thought as she felt lips placing gentle kisses on her neck, teasing her skin.

Opening her eyes at the feeling of a wet tongue liking at her neck, Kimmy gasped slightly before giggling. "Ah! That tickles!" She yelled and she pushed at Sasuke's shoulders to get him off. Sasuke pulled back with a raised eyebrow. Seeing Kimmy's still giggling, Sasuke turned his look toward Neji. Neji smiled faintly at him, hoping Kimmy would stop struggling now. She stopped giggling after a while and looked up at both males hanging over her. _They actually don't look so bad.. _Kimmy thought and smiled somewhat happily with a small blush covering her cheeks.

Frowning down at Kimmy in confusion, Sasuke wondered how Kimmy's behaviour could change so quickly. Deciding it's better this way, Sasuke went down again to kiss her. Kimmy kissed him back, not being afraid anylonger. She continued kissing Sasuke as her hand blindly searched for Neji's body. When she thought of giving up, Kimmy felt Neji taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

Sasuke pulled back from the kiss and glanced at his companion. They locked eyes and both nodded faintly. _Why are they nodding..? _Kimmy thought to herself before she felt Neji's hand tugging at her tanktop. Kimmy blinked and blushed as slowly, the piece of clothing was removed. Getting nervous all of a sudden, Kimmy quickly covered her bra with her arms as she closed her eyes. "There's no need to be nervous.." Neji stated as he slightly stroked Kimmy's hair. She opened her eyes slightly and frowned at Neji. _I guess he's right.. _Kimmy carefully lowered her arms, but continued blushing as Sasuke and Neji slowly undid themselves off their clothes.

Now that all three of them were only in their underwear, Kimmy felt Neji taking her in a warm embrace from behind. Neji watched as Sasuke crawled closer and spread Kimmy's legs. Slowly pulling down her panties, Sasuke heard the girl moaning slightly. Looking up from Kimmy's bare womanhood, Sasuke saw that Neji had taken the duty to get Kimmy a bit excited already.

Kissing her neck and fondling her breasts through her bra, Neji hoped Kimmy would be ready soon as he himself was already fully aroused. Neji could see Sasuke was also already aroused and as the long-haired boy took Kimmy's earlobe in his mouth to suck on, Sasuke lowered his head and licked through her slit. Her eyes widened at the sudden feeling and moaned, letting her head fall back on Neji's shoulder. Neji let go of Kimmy's earlobe and watched in delight as Sasuke pleasured her with his tongue.

Getting quite excited himself; Neji began to take off his boxers. He wrapped his hand around his hardening flesh. While slowly pumping his member, Neji's eyes continue to watch as Kimmy reached her first orgasm. Sasuke pulled back and licked in lips with a satisfied look on his face whilst Kimmy closed her eyes and panted heavily.

Neji grabbed a handful of raven hair with his free hand and he kissed Sasuke deeply; their tongues creeping into each other's mouths. Sasuke was willing to share the after taste of Kimmy's juices. He also pulled down his boxers before he continued to kiss Neji. Meanwhile Neji pressed his body against the other male. Removing his hand from his already leaking erection, Neji moaned into Sasuke's mouth, their members rubbing against each other.

Kimmy opened her eyes at the sound of Neji's moan and stared with open mouth at the kissing couple in front of her. Finding the scene in front of her actually very interesting, Kimmy felt herself getting excited again. Licking her lips, Kimmy moved onto her hands and knees while crawling closer to the edge of the bed where Neji and Sasuke were being busy with each other. Kimmy stopped at the edge and grinned as she had perfect view of both male's member rubbing against each other. Reaching out and taking a hold of both male's members, Kimmy turned their attention back toward her. She took Neji's member into her mouth whilst caressing Sasuke's.

Neji and Sasuke, now broken from their previous passionate kiss, stared down at Kimmy with dazed eyes and slightly flushed faces. Turning back to each other, the two of them shared another passionate kiss as Neji placed his hand on Kimmy's head.

Kimmy moaned as she felt Neji's hand on the back of her head, pushing his member as far down her throat as possible. She licked the back of his member and played with Sasuke's balls while trying to ignore the throbbing need between her legs.

Sasuke groaned faintly into his kiss with Neji as the said male pinched one of his nipples and sucked on his tongue. Not long after that, Sasuke growled out a moan as he came over Kimmy's hand and right side of her face. Hanging his head back and breaking the kiss, Sasuke was relieved he got his release and waited for Neji to do so too. As if on cue, Neji signaled Kimmy he's about to come and she sucked extra hard before collecting Neji's cum in her mouth and swallowing the rather sweet tasting fluid.

Pulling back from Neji's softening member, Kimmy was only a bit surprised when she felt Sasuke taking her in a fierce kiss. After their tongue's rubbed against each other and Sasuke got the taste of Neji's cum, both of them pulled apart. Sasuke picked her off of the edge and dropped her with him onto the middle of the bed where Neji was already lying. Placing her in between them, Sasuke turned onto his side and gently sucked on Kimmy's nipples. Neji turned also and moved her hair away to place kisses on her collarbone and her jaw.

Sighing in pleasure, Kimmy smiled as Neji's lips covered hers. His hand brushed over her nipple, sensually caressing her. Sasuke had already moved downward where he was currently busy with rubbing over Kimmy's clit. Moaning into Neji's mouth as their tongues met, Kimmy arched her lower body into Sasuke's hand. Neji pulled back and turned her on her side so she was facing the other boy. Sasuke's hands pulled her legs apart and Neji's fingers entered her entrance. Kimmy moaned and rocked her body back against Neji's before she felt his fingers retreating from within her, only to trail towards her other entrance. Sensing Kimmy's beginning to tense, Sasuke quickly moved closer and pushed his again hard member easily into her. Kimmy let out a loud moan at Sasuke entering her just like two of Neji's fingers. Neji used Kimmy's own juices to easily stretch her second entrance, Sasuke built up a slow pace. Kimmy pushed forth and back between the two males and let her head fall forward against Sasuke's chest. Sasuke placed his chin on top of her head as Neji again retreated his fingers. Wrapping an arm around her middle and going a bit faster, Sasuke signaled for Neji to continue. Kimmy closed her eyes and she felt the tip of Neji's member at her second entrance. Biting her lip and waiting for the upcoming pain, Kimmy placed her hand on Sasuke's chest.

Neji slowly pushed in, giving Sasuke a sign for him to slow down a bit. Sasuke complied and watched as Neji's member disappeared into Kimmy's second entrance. Stopping his slow thrusting for Kimmy to adjust to the feeling of being filled at two places at the same time, Sasuke leant over her to sneak a quick kiss from Neji. Both males smiled faintly at each other before looking down at Kimmy who mentioned she's ready. Neji placed his hands on her hips as Sasuke pulled out. Both Neji and Sasuke began to thrust into Kimmy, she moaned and moved with their thrusting. Wrapping one of her arms around Sasuke's neck and placing her free hand on Neji's, Kimmy smiled: she never thought this evening could get so interesting.

Sasuke moaned silently and wrapped his arms around Neji's back the best he could before suddenly putting all of his strength into rolling the three of them over. Kimmy looked up in surprise as she found herself lying on top of Sasuke with Neji hovering above her. Looking down and giving Sasuke a kiss, Kimmy pushed her behind back against Neji's slow thrusts. Neji smiled as he pulled out almost completely and then pushed in really hard. Kimmy broke her kiss with Sasuke and gasped loudly at the hard and quick pace Neji had chosen. Kimmy closed her eyes as Neji continued to slam into her and Sasuke pushed up his hips to match Neji's thrusting.

Panting and sweat covering all three of their bodies, it would almost look like they were moving like one; Neji giving the lead and Kimmy and Sasuke following it by pushing and pulling back from the thrusts. Kimmy held herself up by placing her hands on Sasuke's shoulders. She smiled as Sasuke began to fondle her breasts. Leaning over and gently biting down on Kimmy's nipples, Sasuke felt by the tensing of Kimmy's walls around him that her second orgasm was close. Pushing up a bit harder than before, Sasuke was determined to give Kimmy her release.

Neji panted as he pulled out and pushed back in yet again. Seeing Sasuke holding up his thumb, Neji managed to let out a short chuckle before sneaking his hand around Kimmy's body. He placed it between Kimmy's and Sasuke's body. Playing with Kimmy's clit and placing kisses on her back, Neji smiled as he saw her body tensing. With a loud moan, Kimmy reached her second orgasm, taking Neji with her while doing so. As Neji shot his cum into Kimmy, he continued thrusting in and out, knowing Sasuke wasn't done yet. It didn't take long however, before Sasuke also reached his second orgasm and Neji and Kimmy tiredly fell down on top of him.

With a small grunt, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Neji's back again before rolling them back onto their sides. Kimmy sighed as she felt Neji pulling out of her and spooning up to her from behind. With a smile, Kimmy turned her head to receive a soft kiss from Neji. A hand stroked through Kimmy's hair and she turned back to also give Sasuke a kiss.

Lying there in between the two males, Kimmy chuckled. "What is there to chuckle about?" Sasuke asked, his voice sounding tired. "I just never thought this night good be so interesting." Kimmy answered and gave Sasuke's chest a few kisses. Sasuke smiled down at Kimmy before taking her and Neji into a warm sweaty embrace. "Next Wednesday, it's Hinata's birthday; want to come and do more interesting things?" Sasuke then asked and Kimmy giggled. "I would, if I get invited that is." She answered, feeling Neji kissing her shoulder. "I'll make sure she'll invite you personally." Neji stated and smiled at Kimmy as she smiled at him.

Remembering her uncle, Kimmy's eyes suddenly widened and she gasped. "What?" Neji and Sasuke asked at the same time, looking at Kimmy with slightly worried eyes. "I forgot about me uncle!" Kimmy exclaimed and Neji's and Sasuke's faces got pale. Both males glanced at each other and shared a nervous smile. "I'm certain your uncle won't like the idea of the three of is lying in one bed; naked." Neji stated as Sasuke nodded. Kimmy sighed and smiled. "There's nothing to worry about." She said as she did a few hand seals. _Uncle Iruka, you hear me..? _Kimmy asked carefully before hearing her panicked uncle replying. _Calm down, uncle! There's nothing to be worried about. I'm sorry for making you all worried and such, but I'm fine. _Kimmy states and sighs again after hearing her uncle replying. _No, uncle; I'm not raped and I'm currently busy with having a nice conversation with some new friends.. _Kimmy told her uncle and was happy when she heard her uncle telling her everything was fine then.

Saying mentally bye to her uncle and telling her she would stay at a friend's house, Kimmy smiled happily at the two males around her. "Well..?" Sasuke asked, giving Kimmy a worried look. "Everything is fine; I explained everything." Kimmy answered and saw the panicked look in Sasuke's eyes. "No, no! I didn't tell him about you and Neji. I'm not dumb you know." Kimmy stated and stuck her nose in the air. "Good." Sasuke stated and placed a kiss on Kimmy's nose. She giggled before leaning back in Neji's arms. "And now both of you; be quiet, I need my beauty sleep." Kimmy commented and yawned tiredly. Neji and Sasuke smiled at each other and at Kimmy before agreeing it would be best to get some sleep.


End file.
